


Intimacy

by blackheartwings



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Mild Smut, NSFW, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheartwings/pseuds/blackheartwings
Summary: Inspired by the events of a roleplay group.Angelo and Jill have discovered they've been flirting with each other all night at a masquerade ball. Now they're in their hotel room, and Jill has a little slip of the tongue-Prompt:  "I wanna see you get naked"





	Intimacy

_“I wanna see you get naked.”_

Angelo spat out his water. “WHAT?”

Jill, being yanked out of her daze by the oncoming spray of water and sudden shouting, blinked, paused and looked completely mortified. “D-Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes!”

“Oh. _Crap…_ ”

Jill’s worst kept secret had to be her feelings for Angelo. The two were exceedingly close, best of friends most would say. They clicked from the beginning, and a connection like theirs isn’t one easily severed.

Unless, of course, you bring romantic feelings into the equation.

Everyone knew Jill had fallen. Even Angelo. It was an unspoken topic for months, and the farmer was totally fine with that. Her friendship with Angelo was precious, and - aside from Angelo's occasional flirting - she was sure the feelings weren't reciprocated. So, her lips remained sealed as her mind wrangled with the (impressive) array of thoughts that liked to creep in on a daily basis.

It was getting harder, though, especially after she had stayed in his town - his own _house_ \- after a particularly messy breakup with her girlfriend. It was partially his fault, the breakup. Not like he knew.

Jill’s slip of the tongue shattered the false illusion the two of them had been holding up for a long time, and she was utterly terrified of the outcome. She blamed the masquerade ball. The flirting and the mystery, only to find that the man behind the mask was her best friend. They were sitting in the hotel room now, getting ready to sleep.

Silence hung in the air for a few moments and Jill’s eyes were downcast. How could she look at him after saying that?

Just as she was about to stand, something soft smacked her in the face.

…Angelo’s vest?

She looked up, and Angelo was grinning. Not having changed into his pajamas yet, his jacket lay on the floor and his vest was in her hands. In the time she had averted her gaze, he had moved behind his chair.

“You could have asked me sooner, you know. Saved us all the awkwardness.” He joked, slowly unbuttoning his white dress shirt. It was slow. Deliberate. The brunette could feel the heat rushing into her cheeks.

Stupid exhibitionist. He was enjoying it too.

“ _Please_." Jill sighed. "We both know that wouldn’t ever happen.”

“But it did!” Angelo quipped happily.

“Shuddup.”

Angelo laughed and continued the striptease. The brunette sighed and rose to her feet, fingers drumming against the wooden table.

“You aren’t going to stop, are you?” She asked.

He shook his head.

“Fine.”

The moment Angelo had taken his eyes off of her, Jill unbuttoned her own shirt. She stood and sat on the table, placing her feet on the chair Angelo had been sitting in just a few minutes earlier.

“Two can play at this game.” She grinned.

Angelo’s shirt fell to the floor and Jill’s had been completely unbuttoned. Having already removed all her makeup and taken her hair down from the pinned up curls, Jill had already put on her PJ’s. She wasn’t wearing a bra, (obviously, who sleeps in a bra?) and the curvature of her breasts were visible from the opening.

It turned into a game. Angelo would take off his belt and Jill slipped off her shirt. Angelo’s pants came off and Jill’s followed, leaving the two of them in their underwear.

“You’re not naked yet.” Jill noted, with her heart hammering in her chest and very pink cheeks.

“Maybe…” He mused, sliding towards her while moving the chair out of the way. “Maybe I just want you to take care of this part yourself.” He took her hands into his and placed them on his hips, just above the band of his boxers. “But only if you want to.”

Her response was to hop off her perch on the table and press her own body against his. Jill rose onto her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek, slowly moving down to his jaw and neck. Her hands, meanwhile, had already begun to slide his underwear down, until they fell to the floor.

“Your turn.” She smiled.

Without warning, Angelo picked the woman up and carried her to the nearby bed, plopping her down and crawling on top of her. The pair were both blushing madly, and that was before the artist pressed his lips to hers.

He tasted like sweet tea and sugar. Jill couldn’t get enough of it. Her hands went around his shoulders, pulling him closer and wordlessly begging for more, to which Angelo happily obliged. Gliding his tongue across her bottom lip, he carefully slipped his hand into her panties and rubbed her clit gently. She gasped into his mouth and he grinned, finally taking off her underwear and leaving them both completely in the nude.

They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. As they kissed, their hands wandered, trailing up and down the other’s body. Jill dragged her fingertips down Angelo’s chest while he admired the curves of her hips. His hands fondled her breasts while she traced patterns around his shoulders. It carried on until Jill couldn’t take it anymore.

She sat up, looked her partner in the eye and whispered a single word.

_“Please?”_

With a nod, Angelo pulled the brunette onto his lap, letting out a satisfied groan as he felt her warmth envelop him.

They started out slowly, savoring every movement, every sound. Jill would kiss him and Angelo would reciprocate, trailing his hands up and down her body to see where it was she was most sensitive, sending shivers up and down her spine. Gradually, they picked up speed, the initial shyness wearing away to reveal the pure  _want_  that lay underneath. The two whispered sweet nothings and flattering compliments as their foreheads beaded with sweat.

“I’m getting close, Angelo…” Jill murmured between gasps and quiet moans.

The artist chuckled. “Want me to help you finish?”

With a laugh and a nod, Angelo took to topping. It wasn’t long before he lost himself to the movements, thrusting into her while he came close to the edge. Jill arching her back and pressing her legs to his sides was more than enough to get him to finish. The brunette rode out her orgasm on Angelo’s final few thrusts, moaning loudly as he came himself.

Pulling out, Angelo settled down beside Jill, finding her hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. “Are you ok?”

Jill gave a breathless laugh. “Are you kidding? That was  _amazing_. Are  **you**  ok?”

He pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her neck with his reply. “I’m great.”


End file.
